Ghosts and Secret Purebloods
by YoungestMalfoy
Summary: Lucius Malfoy has kidnapped his grandson but Draco has no idea of what his father has done. Feeling desperate, Draco asks for the help of private investigators Potter and Granger to find out what on earth has happened to his beloved wife and only child. But wait, Hermione suddenly finds out that Draco is her brother-in-law, but how could that be? She was definitely an only child.
1. Prologue

**A/N: So this plot bunny just came up as I was writing Yin and Yang. Please tell me what you think about it after reading the prologue.**

 **Lord Voldy is already dead in this story, so the timeline of the story is 5 years after the events of DH. In this story, let us pretend that Lucius got away from a stint in Azkaban because he paid off the ministry (again).**

Lucius Malfoy, current head of the Malfoy family, apparated to a small muggle neighbourhood in one of the quieter parts of London. Despite feeling a bit ill due to his proximity to muggles, which were creatures that were no better than animals according to him, he still proceeded to look for a specific house which was reportedly hiding a peculiar secret.

The blonde shuddered as he remembered the details of this secret. He was cursing under his breath as he finally spotted the house that he was looking for. The house was not special in any way compared to other houses in the vicinity; it was as common and as ubiquitous as a house elf in Malfoy Manor. He slowly made his way to the front door and decided to stand there silently as he waited for the softest of noises coming from the inside the house.

A half an hour passed by before he heard any type of sound. A shriek of a young child as if it wasn't fed for a century came from one of the rooms inside the house. Lucius followed where the sound came from and he found himself near the side of the house where the nursery could be seen. He covered his ears because he was quite irritated by the cries of the baby who was still in the cot.

It wasn't long before another person appeared inside the nursery. Lucius guessed that the person who arrived was the baby's mother. The young mother was clothed in a royal blue sweater and a pair of faded jeans; she looked a bit frazzled as she approached the cot. She quickly cooed to the baby and lifted the little human up into her arms.

What Lucius saw shook him to his very core; the little babe who was at the moment being pacified by the mother had the distinct Malfoy blonde hair. That shade of blonde only came out in descendants of the prestigious Malfoy name. This was the evidence that he had been searching for, the dirty secret of his only son Draco Malfoy.

The Patriarch's blood seethed as he thought about the doings of his sole heir. _How could he?_ Lucius thought angrily. Had he not raised him well enough? Was he such a bad parent that his only son ended up sullying his blood lines with filthy muggles? At that moment, Lucius made a decision. He didn't care if he'd end up being hated by Draco; he needed to erase his son's mistake before anyone else found out.

Lucius waited until the cries died down before he went back to the front door. He took a deep breath and calmed himself before he used his cane to knock on the door.

"Coming!" A feminine voice called from inside, it took a few moments before somebody opened the door. Upon setting his eyes on the house's inhabitant, his breath caught in his throat. He wasn't able to see her face clearly from when he was outside, but when he got a closer look, he was shocked to see that the one who opened the door looked exactly like a famous mudblood pest.

"Ms . Granger?" Lucius asked in shock.

The mysterious female looked at him as if he had grown another head, "Who? I'm sorry but I'm not Ms. Granger."

Lucius looked at her carefully. Upon taking in every detail, Lucius realized that although she looked a lot like Potter's mudblood, there were still minor differences. The person in front of him had jet black hair which was cut into a flattering short hairstyle; it was obviously not like the mudblood's brown and unruly hair.

"I apologize. You just looked a lot like an acquaintance of mine." Lucius almost ended with a rude snort. Acquaintance indeed. "However, I would like to ask you if Draco is home at the moment?"

"Oh! How could I be so rude? I should have known! Your blonde hair should have given you away at once. Only Drake has the very same shade of blonde that you have. Please do come in." The female told Lucius at once.

Lucius entered the house slowly, quietly observing the interior of the house with a measuring glance, all he could think was that he didn't think that his son would have chosen to live in such a filthy hovel. He sat on the couch as the female sat on another seat in front of him. He noticed that the female fidgeted as she looked at him nervously.

"Well... my name is Iris. Are you Drake's father by any chance?" the female named Iris had said.

Lucius raised one of his brows; he couldn't believe that this muggle in front of him had the audacity to ask in such a rude manner. "Yes, I am."

Iris finally relaxed in her seat, "Well, welcome. But to be honest, I honestly didn't expect you or any of his family to visit us here."

"And why is that?" Lucius asked.

"Drake never mentioned a lot about his family. But here you are now, isn't this wonderful? I'm sure he'll be thrilled once he comes home." Iris muttered excitedly.

"And where is he exactly?"

"Drake had a business trip. He was gone for a week but he's on his way home right now." Iris explained.

"Is that so? I heard a baby a while ago, is he asleep now?" Lucius probed.

The expression on Iris' face brightened, "Yes, I fed him a bit so he fell asleep again."

"A he?"

"Yes, a boy. His name is Scorpius." Iris said with a contented smile. "I know that it may feel as a bit of a shock to finally get to meet us, but you are welcome here. You are family."

Lucius cringed. By no means was he going to take all of this calmly.

"Let me get you some tea first while we wait for Drake." Iris said as she stood up, she then went to the kitchen to prepare some tea. Lucius sat there for a while, thinking carefully on his next action. Upon making a final decision, he made his way to the kitchen.

Iris was still preparing tea with her back turned towards Lucius. Unaware of the presence of the Malfoy patriarch, she didn't see it when Lucius finally took out his wand and muttered a spell. A shot of green light hit Iris on the back and in an instant she was laying on the floor, motionless with her eyes wide open.

Feeling quite pleased with himself, Lucius left the kitchen and went to the nursery. He slowly approached the cot and peered at the sleeping baby. He contemplated on whether or not to do the same thing to the child as he did with his mother. Upon reaching his decision, he again pointed his want at Scorpius.

It was at that time that the baby woke up. Lucius was surprised to see that Scorpius just stared at him with his innocent grey eyes, eyes that were the exact same shade that Lucius also had. Grandfather and grandson looked steadily at each other for a while before Lucius finally decided to put down his wand.

Lucius Malfoy then did something that he hadn't done since his own son was a babe; he reached for his grandson and took him into his arms. He stared at the little human in his arms for a bit and smiled.

"I'm taking you with me child. Pureblood or not, you are obviously still a Malfoy." Lucius muttered.

And with his final words, he disapparated from the nursery.

*HP*

Draco was a mess. Upon coming home to an empty house, he already knew that something bad had happened to his wife and only child. There were no signs of struggle and there were no traces of blood. It almost seemed as if they just left and disappeared. But he knew better, Iris would never leave him like that.

Although desperate, he knew that turning to the wizarding world for help would be of no use since Iris was a muggle. But he also didn't want to rely on muggle police to search for his family since he had a feeling that whoever had taken his wife and child was from his side of the fence.

He was drowning himself in alcohol inside his study when an owl brought in the day's copy of the Prophet. He lazily scanned the front page of the newspaper, until he fell on a small news article at the side of the front page.

 _Potter and Granger Magical Investigators Extraordinaire_

 _Famous war heroes, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, have opened_

 _a new magical investigative agency in Diagon Alley to act as a private entity for_

 _clients who would like to avail of the services of both the magical and muggle_

 _community due to their link with both heritage. It is widely known that Ms. Granger_

 _is a muggleborn witch while Mr. Potter was raised by a muggle family. For the_

 _complete interview of Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger, turn to page 4._

Draco didn't read the rest of the article. He quickly laid down his glass of firewhisky and went to his room. He had to get dressed, he was about to pay Potter and Granger a visit.

 **A/N: So then, should I even continue?**


	2. Chapter 1: Lions and Snakes

**A/N: To IceCreamGirl and The Lazy Princess, thanks for leaving a review! The first fav, follow and reviews are always the most exciting, so I thank you!**

Harry Potter was quite at a loss on what he should do. Of all the scenarios that had run through his head when he first decided to put up a private magical investigative agency with Hermione, he never imagined that one day, Draco Malfoy would show up in their office and ask for their services.

For a while, Harry was just staring at Draco from across his desk as the blonde continued to drink some tea. No words were spoken between them after Draco told Harry that he would like to be one of their clients.

Draco, who seemed as if he had enough of the silence, finally spoke "Where's Granger by the way?"

Harry looked at the blonde warily, "Why do you ask?"

Draco raised one of his brows and looked annoyed, "I thought that this agency was run by the two of you?"

"Yes, but I don't think that she needs to be present before you tell me what exactly you are doing here, Malfoy." Harry replied hotly.

Draco snorted, "I am here because I want to avail of both your services, not just yours Potter. Obviously, if I am going to tell you what I'm here for, logic dictates that the Gryffindor golden girl should be here as well."

Harry frowned, "If you're just here to mess with us-"

"I am here because I need your help, not because I want to revisit ancient school rivalries." Draco said calmly.

At that point, Hermione Granger finally arrived into the office. She didn't realize that Draco was there and so she walked in as if it was a typical day at work.

"Sorry for being late, Harry. I had breakfast with Ron and we lost track of time." Hermione apologized as she made her way to her desk besides Harry's.

"I see, so you are dating the weasel." Draco said coolly.

The blonde Slytherin finally caught the attention of Hermione Granger and when she laid her eyes on him, she too was rendered momentarily speechless.

"It's funny how similar our reactions are Mione when I saw him at the office today." Harry said in an amused tone.

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked, looking unsure.

"I thought that you were the brightest witch of our age, Granger. Of course it's me, who else would have this disturbingly good looks?" Draco mused.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and finally sat at her desk. "Harry, what is the ferret doing here?"

Harry chuckled, "I don't exactly know. He just arrived a while ago and told him that he needed our services, but that's the extent of it."

"As a future client of yours, Granger, I don't think that it would be a good professional relationship if you start calling me names." Draco said calmly but he was staring daggers at Hermione. The ferret issue was still a sore spot for him.

"So why exactly are you here?" Hermione asked as she leaned back on her chair.

"Before I tell you, I need the both of you to give me your word that only the two of you will be handling my case. I don't want this to be outsourced to any of your employees." Draco stated seriously.

Harry cleared his throat, "We assure you that everything you tell us here will be kept among the three of us only. But before we decide to take this case of yours, we need the facts."

At Harry's words, Draco lost a bit of his confidence and looked weary. The Gryffindors both thought that something bad really did happen to Malfoy that he was desperate enough to seek for their help.

"But I need you word, Potter. Please. You two are the only ones who could help me." Draco pleaded. Harry's eyes almost bulged out from his sockets as he heard Malfoy say please.

Hermione looked as if she was contemplating about something, "Alright then, Malfoy. We'll take your case."

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed.

Hermione gave Harry an apologetic look, "He's desperate, Harry. Malfoy would never be here if he had another choice."

Draco was finally able to relax a bit, "Thank you, Granger. You have my gratitude."

"Go on then." Harry said impatiently, "What will this job entail?"

Draco took a deep breath and answered, "I need you to search for my missing wife and son."

The silence was deafening, no one spoke for quite a while until Harry decided to react.

"Wife and child? Since when exactly did you get married and fathered a child, Malfoy? Are you pulling our leg or something?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"I assure you Potter; I am telling you the truth. Just because you don't read it in the newspaper, doesn't mean that it isn't true." Draco replied in an annoyed tone. He pinched the top of his nose to prevent himself from getting more irritated.

"More details please, Malfoy." Hermione said professionally. Draco couldn't help but admire the muggleborn's dedication to her task.

"I've been married for a year now and my son is just a few months old. I arrived at my home a few days ago and somebody had taken them both." Draco explained.

Harry drummed his fingers on his table and asked, "What makes you so sure that somebody had taken them, maybe they just got tired of your pointy face and decided to leave."

"Harry!" Hermione scolded him.

"If I wasn't so desperate for your help, Potter, I would have hexed you to oblivion already for that incredibly rude remark." Draco said; his tone a bit louder this time.

"Can we just let Malfoy finish his story, Harry? You're not making this any easier." Hermione complained.

Harry sighed, "I apologize, go on then."

"To answer your question, Potter, my wife would never just leave me like that. Believe it or not, we love each other quite deeply and it would be quite uncharacteristic of her to just walk away with Scorpius like that." Draco said.

Harry was tempted to laugh at the name _Scorpius_ but he stopped himself from saying any more insults, "Have you tried going to the ministry to see a trace of where she last used magic?"

At Harry's question, Draco just stared at him for a while as if he was about to confess a big secret.

"Yeah, Harry's got a point. The ministry does have a way to track wizarding folk just by using the trace." Hermione added.

"The trace won't work on her." Draco said seriously.

"And why is that, Malfoy?"

"She doesn't have any magic." Draco finally said.

Again silence.

"You're married to a squib?!" Harry asked quite rudely.

Draco narrowed his eyes towards the boy who lived. "She's a muggle. And my son is too young to have any episodes of accidental magic."

Draco's revelation was a bit hard to believe. Harry and Hermione knew that in terms of blood prejudice, the Malfoys were one of the families which viewed muggles as no better than common livestock.

"So with those facts, it's obvious that I can't use the trace on them." said Draco.

"Have you tried the muggle police?" Hermione asked.

"Can't. I'm sure that whoever has taken them was a wizard or a witch. I felt residual magical energy inside the house when I arrived." Draco explained.

"Now I understand. That's why you're here." Hermione finally said. Draco smirked; trust in the know-it-all to understand his intentions.

"What is it Mione?" Harry asked.

"Harry, Draco thinks that both of us are the perfect type of people to look for his missing family because we both know how to live in the muggle and wizarding world. He needs our help because we're familiar with a lot more methods other than the ones the magical community can provide us with." Hermione explained.

"Finally." Draco said with a sigh. "You are correct, Granger."

"Well then, since we've already accepted the job beforehand, I think it's best if we start as soon as possible, right Harry?" Hermione asked sweetly.

Harry still looked a bit reluctant but he no longer had a choice, "We've discovered a way to track a caster by examining the magical energy left in a specific location. So, we need you to take us to your home so that we could examine the scene."

"Of course, of course. How soon can we go?" Draco asked, his voice shaking a bit. It was clear to the two Gryffindors in the room that Draco wanted to find his wife and child as soon as possible.

"When can you take us there?" Hermione asked. There was something about Draco's desperation that made Hermione want to help him.

"How about now?" Draco eagerly suggested.

Harry shrugged, "Well, alright then. Take us to your muggle home, Malfoy."

*HP*

The three unlikely companions apparated inside the kitchen of Draco's empty home. Upon seeing the surroundings, Draco felt quite helpless again. He wanted his wife and child back. Every second that passed without his little family tore him to pieces little by little.

"Well, you weren't kidding. That's for sure." Harry said to Malfoy as he looked at the kitchen.

Hermione had to agree with Harry. The kitchen looked as if it was a normal muggle kitchen. She also noticed that there was a half filled pot of tea and two small teacups on the counter.

"Two teacups." Hermione said to Draco. "She had a guest before she disappeared."

Draco looked at the kitchen counter and was surprised that there were indeed two cups present. He had not noticed it before.

"Malfoy, where's the largest room in the house?"Harry asked.

"The living room. Why?" Draco asked.

"Casting the spell to test the residual magic in the house needs quite a bit of leg room. We need to move there so that we could start." Harry explained.

Draco nodded and led the two lions to the living room. The moment that Hermione entered the room, a huge portrait of Malfoy's little family caught her attention. She rubbed her eyes a bit just to be sure that she wasn't seeing things.

Harry noticed Hermione's distracted state and also turned his attention towards the portrait. And just like what Hermione did, he took off his glasses and cleaned them with his shirt just to be sure that his eyes weren't playing tricks on him.

"Malfoy, what's the meaning of this?! Are you trying to be funny?!" Harry shouted at the blonde angrily.

Malfoy also looked at the portrayed and smiled, he could understand the reaction of his companions.

"What on earth is Hermione doing in your family portrait? Is this some kind of a joke?!" Harry exclaimed.

"Of course not!" Draco said hotly.

"Then who is she? Who is that girl with you in the picture, Malfoy?" Hermione asked the blonde in an almost calm manner.

"That's Iris. My wife." Draco said with a smile.

"Then why on earth does she look exactly like Hermione?!" Harry asked loudly. He still did not believe anything that came from Draco's mouth.

"Hey, no they're not! My wife's hair doesn't look as if there was a bird nesting in it." Draco said defensively.

"Answer the question, Malfoy. I swear, if this is a joke, I will hex your balls off." Hermione threatened him as she took out her wand and pointed it at him.

"Easy, Granger." Draco said calmly.

"Talk." Hermione told Draco fiercely.

Draco shrugged, "Would you believe it if I told you that I'm married to your twin sister? It's almost funny because never in a million years would I have imagined myself to be your brother-in-law."

 **A/N: I actually had a lot of fun writing this. I actually wanted to post this as soon as possible but my internet connection isn't as stable as I would like it to be. So, I'd like to hear your thoughts. Please kindly leave a review.**


End file.
